


【卜岳】秘密

by Sonnexo



Category: ONER
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 03:36:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16548116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonnexo/pseuds/Sonnexo





	【卜岳】秘密

“下午有会，别忘了，哥哥。”

“记得戴上我送给你的东西。”

岳明辉的屏幕持续亮起，手机振动，就算正在安安静静吃午饭也差点呛进气管。卜凡发来的消息简直就是一条又一条黄段子，暧昧得要命，岳明辉第一时间把手机扣回桌上防止身边得得嗖嗖的灵超视线扫过，又扒了几口盒饭，便匆匆离开客厅。

卜凡跟岳明辉之间有个小秘密，在这个盛夏持续发酵。

三件套西装熨帖平整，深色领带绣着暗纹，没人能看到岳明辉西装裤下发着抖的双腿，镜片后的双眼带着点儿水色，被身边的卜凡尽收眼底。他好像并不怎么在意岳明辉的反常反应，桌子下面总有动作在进行，掌心顺着膝盖往上摸，原本紧夹的双腿就打开了。卜凡并没打算停下，岳明辉在迎合他，隔着裁剪尺寸合适的西装裹着布料的滚烫器官贴着他的掌心，每次呼吸都夹杂着小小的气喘，这些只有卜凡能看到，只有卜凡能听到。

“哥，你靠脑子怎么记接下来的计划啊？”卜凡笑着朝着岳明辉面前屏幕亮着光的电脑扬扬下巴，打开的文档还是一片空白。岳明辉颤抖的手指挨上键盘，忍不住暗骂一句小混蛋。托卜凡的福，上面喋喋不休的安排他没有听进一句，只有半个小时的午会令人昏昏欲睡，岳明辉的时间被不断拉长，湿漉漉的梦境和卜凡滚烫的手指让他陷入死循环。

——会议终于结束了。房间几乎瞬间就变得空空荡荡，空气凝结，卜凡不慌不忙起身绕过长桌，门咔哒落锁。岳明辉这会儿整个人都趴在桌子上，手指捏着摘下来的眼镜努力平缓自己的喘息。他体内那个粉色的小恶魔在过去的半个小时内从未停止振动，卜凡修长的手指按上他汗湿后颈垂下头，然后他们接吻。

卜凡的亲吻充斥着侵略性，唇舌交缠，岳明辉湿热的口腔热情地裹着他探入的舌尖，在撤回离开时还会发出黏腻的不满。哥哥看起来是真憋坏了。卜凡这么想着，指尖按着岳明辉的脖颈摸下去，帮他一颗一颗解开纽扣，马甲被随手扔在会议桌上，扣到最上头的一颗衬衫纽扣被解开，露出泛着红的锁骨。脱到一半卜凡就停了手，居高临下的角度刚好能看到岳明辉胸肌延下去的暗色，掌心隔着衬衫拢着岳明辉的胸肌，拇指贴着硬得撑起点布料的乳头反复磨蹭。胸肌在没有绷紧的时候格外柔软，抓在手里揉弄会逼出岳明辉的呜咽，卜凡的坏心思就从没停下过。

还是不够，他哥看起来还是没被满足。岳明辉这时候快被弄疯了，硌在会议桌边的腰身颤抖，随着卜凡脱掉他的长裤——内裤布料湿得能挤出水。卜凡的手指顺着宽边内裤摸进去，拨弄了一会儿可怜巴巴挤到一侧的阴茎才把最后一层脱干净。岳明辉就这么躺在会议桌上，双腿敞开，中间站着个不知好歹的卜凡。湿漉漉穴口外连着根粉色的线，卜凡把两根手指伸进去，肠道近乎谄媚地裹着他，当他拉着那根线往外拽时，是岳明辉的第一次失控。

还在嗡嗡振动的跳蛋脱离穴口掉在桌上，星星点点的湿液跟着溅出来。岳明辉就这么射了一回，他忍耐的实在太久了。就这么一个小玩意儿，在开会前岳明辉在厕所花了半个小时才塞进去，期间一直抵着腺体勤勤恳恳地满足，现在使命结束，卜凡满足地按着岳明辉的穴口，去摸自己的裤兜。

“哎……哥哥，我忘了戴套。”

岳明辉迷迷糊糊睁开眼睛，近乎怒视地注视着面前这个关键时刻掉链子的小崽子。没有套子不做爱是不成文的规定，卜凡露出一副惋惜的样子，扶着岳明辉重新转为趴在桌子上的动作。岳明辉把脑袋埋进手臂之间，撅高了屁股引来卜凡的一声轻笑。他听到卜凡拉开西装裤拉链的声音，然后是滚烫的东西插入他的腿间。

那玩意儿并没有直接插进来，硬邦邦湿热的龟头蹭着他的大腿根往里挤。岳明辉闷哼了一声努力合拢大腿，他射过的精液和卜凡黏糊糊的前液把大腿区域弄得一团糟，这反倒让卜凡磨蹭的动作越发顺利。阴茎温度太高，几乎要把岳明辉烫伤，他每每往前挪身试图更加贴合冰凉桌面时都会被卜凡拉回来，柱身贴着顶他底部囊袋，每次蹭动都格外用力不亚于插入。两根性器偶尔贴合磨蹭一会儿，岳明辉的声音带上哭腔，自己的阴茎也慢吞吞又硬了半分。

真要命。岳明辉感觉自己体内空虚又缠人，没了跳蛋的安抚还有些不习惯，不停收紧的肠道裹不住东西，岳明辉感觉到有湿漉漉的东西顺着大腿往下流，更别说在那根自己腿间裹着的东西的插蹭下，大腿内侧软肉被插得发红，如果有东西能插进来就好了，如果……

他不会开口的，但卜凡知道。龟头抵着穴口时岳明辉甚至没反应过来，尾椎就被狠狠按住坚定又缓慢的插入。

完全勃起的性器可以埋得更深，不同于安慰自己用的跳蛋，硕大的阴茎每每推入都会碾过已经肿起的前列腺。躲在厕所里的扩张当然不会多么彻底，紧致的肠道热情地环绕上来，卜凡稳了稳气息，开始缓慢操干。

“不，不行，等会儿……我去厕所……”

岳明辉声音发着抖，双腿酸软的厉害，反复操弄前列腺除了剧烈的快感还萌生了更麻烦的生理触感，小腹肿胀膀胱充盈，而卜凡充耳不闻。事实上他好像越发兴奋，手指绕到前面去摸岳明辉的阴茎。两面夹击实在是太过刺激，岳明辉的腰沉在桌沿，随着剧烈的操干甚至说不出一句完整的话。

“尿吧，哥哥。”

充斥着浓浓情欲的话音刚落，滚烫的清液就抑制不住的喷涌而出，收紧的肠道让卜凡都只能咬着牙忍耐，尿液溅得到处都是，洇湿脚下地毯，弄脏了卜凡还掐着他性器的手。岳明辉发出小兽一样的呻吟，卜凡的阴茎拔出，握着根部抵在岳明辉的尾椎处。喘息着捏着龟头撸动，精液尽数射出，黏腻的溅满了岳明辉的臀肉。

“哥哥，你看。我没射在里面。”

卜凡从身后压下去抱着岳明辉，脸颊埋进岳明辉的颈窝磨磨蹭蹭，活像只大型犬。

“……下次也不要射在外面了，你就干脆不要射了。”

岳明辉喘息着摸过手边的眼镜戴上，按着卜凡的头与他接吻。

时间还多着呢。


End file.
